


Clara X Twelve One shots

by MalibusUnderoos



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalibusUnderoos/pseuds/MalibusUnderoos
Summary: A bunch of incorrect quotes made into little chapters!
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelve x Clara, whouffaldi - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Clara X Twelve One shots

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!!!

Doctor: What the fuck is wrong with you?  
Clara: Wow, you could start with a good morning.  
Doctor: Good morning, what the fuck is wrong with you?

Clara sat alone in her flat, watching the cars pass below on the street, she sighed happily to herself whilst taking a sip of her herbal tea. ‘This is lovely’ she thought to herself. The soft hum of ‘Lana Del Ray’ playing behind her. It was early in the morning and she, luckily, didn’t have any work today, teacher training day and all. It was for first aid but she’s already gone through it last week so she had today off. Monday mornings were rarely this quiet. She was usually dashing out the door in an attempt to get to school before the school bus arrived. Always waking up late after an eventful weekend with The Doctor. It was perfect. Too perfect almost. And then, the noise of the TARDIS materializing slowly in her apartment began. She placed the mug down on the windowsill and spun around on her heal waiting to be whisked away on another adventure. “What the fuck is wrong with you” The doctor almost seethed, stepping out the blue box and crossing his arms angrily. “Wow, you could start with a good morning” Clara suggested crossing her arms over her torso. “Good morning, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Clara shrugged “I have no clue what you’re talking about” The doctor murmured to himself before whispering something to the TARDIS. “I know, but in a week you’ll completely understand. Where are we off to today Miss Oswald?” The doctor asked, propping himself on her table. “The moon? The mesopotamia dane floor?” Clara and the doctor smiled at each other, “The moon it is, ill show you the hidden colony inside of it” Clara smiled and pecked the doctors lips, “Love you” She smiled against his lips “Love you too, now shower, the moon doesn’t wait for anyone!”


End file.
